La mort du rossignol
by dragonichigo
Summary: Ce que personne ne sait c'est qu'Esméralda aimait quelqu'un d'autre que Phoebus. Un bel oiseau qu'elle a finit par oublier et tuer...


Depuis quelque temps déjà, Esméralda se sentait plus sereine et légère, beaucoup moins surveillée et épiée comme elle en avait eu la sensation. Buvant un peu de vin avec Phoebus sur la place du marché, l'égyptienne discutait avec lui en riant gaiement, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas son capitaine des gardes qui était devenu son monde. Frollo était mort, tout le monde avait retrouvé la paix et le sourire, et elle aimait ce blond comme jamais elle n'avait aimé. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Vraiment ?

Comptant fleurette avec le cavalier, elle fut prise par surprise par Renard, l'un des enfants guetteurs, et le Fou, le gardien de la Cour des Miracles. Perplexe, elle se leva pour leur faire face, inquiète de leurs mines basse et triste.

- Que se passes-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre le blond, de plus en plus angoissé en entendant leur soupire.

- Rossignol s'en va, dirent-ils simplement avant de repartir vers leur comportement, outrés du comportement de la brune mais un peu triste pour elle quand même.

Blanchissant, Esméralda rompit l'étreinte en courant à toute jambe, le bruit de son verre de vin se fracassant sur les pavés de Paris comme un glas. Slalomant entre les passant tout en ignorant les cris de Phoebus qui la suivaient, l'égyptienne déboula brusquement dans une roulotte jaune et rouge qui était à l'écart des autres, une blonde la fixant d'un air impassible avant de recommencer à faire ses baluchons.

- Que fais-tu? Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de l'autre gitane.

- Ne t'approches pas, se contenta-t-elle de dire froidement en commençant un autre bagage, triant pour n'emporter que le stricte nécessaire.

- Que fais-tu? Redemanda la brune d'une voix plus forte, de plus en plus angoissée.

- Ca ne se voit pas? Je pars, je rentre en Roumanie, lui lança-t-elle méchamment en la fusillant du regard. Maintenant laisses-moi, j'aimerais partir avant le soleil de midi: la route est longue, fit-elle dédaigneusement en lui tournant le dos.

- Comment ça tu pars? Et nous? Cria Esméralda en la tirant violemment par le bras. Que fais-tu de nous?

- Nous? Siffla venimeusement la blonde en la repoussant brutalement. Il n'y a plus de nous depuis bien longtemps et plus rien ne me retient à Paris alors je m'en vais!

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule ici! Je croyais que tu m'aimais? Cria de plus belle la brune en commençant à pleurer.

- Tais-toi! S'exclama violemment la blonde en la giflant. Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste? Qui ne m'a pas parlée depuis des semaines? Qui ne me touche plus ou ne visite plus mon lit depuis des semaines? Asséna-t-elle froidement en la tuant littéralement du regard. Contrairement à toi, moi je t'aimais mais j'en ai assez d'être patiente, de m'oublier et de souffrir en attendant quelque chse qui n'arrivera plus... Souffla-t-elle en recommençant ses baluchons.

- ... Restes, je t'aime, murmura l'égyptienne en se blottissant contre son dos.

- Tu me répugnes, lâches-moi, grogna-t-elle en la repoussant de nouveau. Comment oses-tu cracher sur mes sentiments? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec lui? Toujours fourré ensemble, vous cherchant et vous touchant! Je ne suis pas une catin moi! Cria-t-elle violemment en la jetant hors de sa roulotte.

- Esméralda! S'exclama Phoebus en la rattrapant pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Tout va bien?

- Et en plus tu l'as amené avec toi... Siffla-t-elle en les regardant, écoeurée. Tu es une vraie garce... En plus de me mentir et de me tromper, de m'oublier!, tu amènes ton amant ici... Si malgré cela je ne t'aimais pas, je t'aurais crevé les yeux et je l'aurais castré avant de vous achever avec mes poisons pour une mort longue et douloureuse, leur dit-elle froidement avant d'attraper ses baluchons pour les accrocher à son cheval, jetant les cadeaux de son ancienne amante dans le feu où elle les vit brûler avec colère et déception

- Pourquoi... Souffla la brune en s'accrochant au cavalier, pleurant à chaude larmes.

- Pour que tu m'oublies définitivement et ainsi mieux lui ouvrir les cuisses sale putain! Lui cracha-t-ele en montant à cheval avant de rejoindre un groupe qui s'en allait aussi. Je vous souhaite tout le malheur du monde... Je vous hais! Fit-elle en guise d'adieu.

Esméralda ne sut jamais que Rossignol mourrut deux ans plus tard, rongé par le chagrin et l'amertume, le coeur noyé par la haine et la déception. Elle l'oublia et se maria avec Phoebus, donnant naissance à un petit garçon, heureuse et les yeux pétillants de bonheur alors que le Fou pleurait la mort d'un bel oiseau à qui l'on coupa les ailes pour le crucifier, les yeux perplexes et ignorants de l'égyptienne posés sur lui.


End file.
